The objective of this proposal is to develop a system for automatic computer analysis and reporting of clinical electroencephalograms. The system would be based on spectral analysis of background EEG activity, and on a new approach to inverse digital filtering developed by Principal Investigator for detection of transient or paroxysmal activity, in which the inverse filter is derived from the spectrum of background activity. The printed report would be similar to the conventional EEG report and could be considered the equivalent of a preliminary reading, for any necessary editing, by an EEG fellow in training. Localization of abnormalities would be depicted by a new display, a dot-density topogram having some resemblance to a CAT scan and which would be superimposed on a schematic outline of the head. Accumulation of experience with the system, and of the necessary data base, would provide the basis of adding at a later stage of the project the option of an electro-clinical commentary to the printed report.